Soul of Mind
by Akemi Akibi
Summary: A/U Every 100,000 years a person is chosen to behold an an-imaginable power. What if Ayeka was the chosen one? T/?


Disclaimer: I don't own tenchi muyo.

**Authors Note**

                I have been thinking a lot about putting this story up for a long time and finally I decided to. This is technically my first story considering I wrote it before my other ones. I had it hidden somewhere on a floppy but I lost it and guess where I found it? UNDER THE FREAKIN' KEYBOARD IN WHICH I HAVE SEEN EVERY SINGLE DAY!!!

Oh well. Hopefully I'll get some reviews for this!! 

                      _Well it was this way, I was coming home from someplace at the end of the world, about three o'clock of a black winter morning and my way lay through strange part of town where there was literally where there nothing to be seen except foul smelling people. _

_Street after street, all the folks were sleeping - _

_                       Street after street, all lighted up as it was for a procession and all as empty as a church – till I at last got into the state of mind when a man listens and listens and begins to long for the sight of a policeman._

_All at once I saw two figures: one a little man I saw stumping along eastward at a good walk, and the other a little girl maybe at least eight or ten who was running as hard as she was able down the cross street._

_Well, sir they ran into each other naturally enough at the corner; and then the horrible part came; for the man trampled calmly enough over the child's body_

_and left her screaming on he ground. I ran to him and ordered him to stop but in my mind expected him to continue in that scary trance._

_But I was amazed at the perfectly cool aura surrounding him._

_Eventually the police came and what happened next was a fiasco._

_He apparently cared little for me because of my weakness but he knew that the police had recently brilliantly thought up a new strategy of capturing criminals._

_He sprang upwards surprising the whole street that had woken from the screaming child._

_He stood upon a house's spurts and laughed. That laugh will forever send chills down my spine._

_He jumped back down behind a group of officers and said 'Looking for me?" the man asked. He laughed again making everyone gasp. He walked over to the child who had quieted apparently more frightened then hurt._

_He blasted nearby officers sending screams and yells into the thick air. He picked the child up and put over his shoulders._

_'Stop with my child you bastard!' a man came into the scene. He apparently had a very strong faith in his power considering he immediately pounced onto the man. The little man grunted and through him into the nearby store._

_The father whom I remembered in my mind going to the store with the same child a few months back when I was walking in the area again jumped from the debris and ran to the little man. _

_'You will not get my child this time Dehui!' the father yelled._

_'You annoying little wimp, how dare you reveal my name! ?' Dehui said through gritted teeth._

_He yelled summoning more power and lustering more power into his body._

_The father next did something quite remarkable and horrible. _

_His body twitched with unknown pain, his voice grew deep and his eyes turned to the back his head. _

_His body began to grow bigger and bigger until his clothes ripped and nothing was left except for a _

_skin of pale colors and wings upon his back._

_He roared and ran towards Dehui. As he grew nearer Dehui grew more fearful by the second._

_At the moment the father came into hitting range he grabbed Dehui by the neck and began squeezing the foul_

_Life out of them. _

_Dehui immediately let go of the child and his hands ran to the father's thick and moist hands that still clasped _

_Dehui's neck. _

_Dehui's eye rolled to the back of his head as a light emanated around him._

_The father surprised at Dehui's actions chose to let the him go letting him fall to the ground choking._

_The police finally took action at Dehui's non – fighting state and captured him with their recent idea._

_As they took Dehui away he muttered 'I will get that child if it's the last thing I do' and then passed out._

The name 'Dehui' is property of midway games and some other company. As someone tells me what (hint*hint) GAME I got that from I will put up the net chapter in which is already written. If nobody can guess by Friday I'll put up the chapter. It may be confusing right now but this chapter will be cleared up with the continuation of this fic. Now please review and give me your thoughts.


End file.
